


Overcharged Romantic Entanglement

by mandelbox



Series: LJ PJ 7th anniversary challenge [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, overcharged, romantic entanglement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandelbox/pseuds/mandelbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz finds Prowl drinking away his sorrows. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcharged Romantic Entanglement

Jazz sauntered into the dimly-lit bar and made a beeline towards the familiar black and white form hunched atop a bar stool. He hopped up onto the adjacent stool. 

 

"Heya, Prowler. How's it going?"

 

Prowl turned to look at him with the deadest expression Jazz had ever seen on a mech. His optic ridges hung low over his dim, icy optics. The corners of his mouth were downturned. 

 

"Uh," Jazz buoyant mood faltered slightly. "You look like you need a drink..." He trailed off as he noticed the line of empty glasses at Prowl's elbow. 

 

"Or not," Jazz finished. Prowl ignored him and waved the empty glass in his hand at the bartender. Jazz caught the bartender's eye and they exchanged helpless looks. Prowl glared at both of them and the bartender hurried off to prepare his drink. 

 

Jazz snagged an empty glass and gave it a sniff. Ugh. 

 

"So," Jazz said, setting the glass down and tipping it round with his finger. "What did Chromedome do this time?"

 

Prowl scowled. 

 

"Or should I ask- what didn't he do?"

 

Prowl deflated, vents hissing out a melancholy sound, and his doorwings drooped. 

 

"He forgot our anniversary," Prowl sighed. The bartender handed Prowl his drink, and Prowl took a generous swig without flinching. 

 

Jazz winced. "What was his excuse?"

 

"Nothing," Prowl looked intently into his glass. 

 

"Nothing?"

 

"I asked him if he was free tonight and he said 'nope sorry, I'm going out with some of my friends from the academy. Why?' Like- _why?!_  it's our fucking anniversary- that's why, you fucking twat!" Prowl set down his glass with a loud thunk. 

 

"Dude, chill- you're making a scene," Jazz glanced around to see several people shooting disapproving looks at him. 'Not me!' he mouthed back. 

 

"So whaddya tell him?"

 

"I just said 'never mind', and that was that."

 

"What?! Why?"

 

"We were at work, and if I started something, I know I would have lost my temper."

 

"Hm." Jazz didn't know what else to say. 

 

"Why am I still with Chromedome?" Prowl sighed.

 

"Er," Jazz replied, tipping his stool back. 

 

"He is such a douche. He forgot our anniversary. He doesn't care. Why should I care? I should just dump him and go out with you."

 

"What!?" Jazz nearly toppled off his seat, but he seized the edge of the bar top just in time. 

 

Prowl turned to him, dead serious, and said, "let's make out."

 

"Wha- no!" Jazz stared, aghast. He was unaccustomed to Prowl not having full control over his processor. 

 

"Why?" Prowl pressed. "You don't like me?"

 

"I do!" Jazz said before he could stop himself. "I mean- I don't! Wait it's not-"

 

Prowl saved Jazz from answering by choosing that exact moment to puke all over his knees. 

 

* * *

 

Prowl's apartment was conveniently just a couple of streets down from the bar, but a couple of streets down was a long way to go when you were dragging your comatose friend home. 

 

"Okay, we're here." Unceremoniously, he set Prowl down and leaned him against the wall, which he immediately proceeded to slide down. Jazz expertly hacked the lock, dragged Prowl inside, kicked the door shut, then dragged him into the shower. 

 

"Prowl," he tried. No response. "Imma try to clean you up, 'kay?"

 

He turned on the shower, and the cubicle and its occupants were immediately drenched in icy solvent. 

 

"Frag!" Jazz yelped, as Prowl woke with a start and started flailing madly. One well-placed kick sent Jazz crashing down onto Prowl and he lay there, dazed, until he felt Prowl's hand slide up the back of his thigh and onto his aft. He scrambled to sit up, only to find himself straddling Prowl's prone form. Prowl leered at him. 

 

"I see you've changed your mind." His white fingers wandered across the curved black of Jazz's aft. 

 

Jazz glared down him. "I haven't." Jazz stood, grabbed the shower head and sprayed Prowl in the face. While Prowl spluttered, Jazz managed to figure out the temperature controls, and he then started to wash his knees off with solvent of a much more comfortable temperature. 

 

"Jazz," Prowl whined.

 

"No," Jazz said. _Primus, he's so weird when he's overcharged._

 

When they were both clean, Jazz pulled Prowl out of the shower, and, once he established that Prowl was not capable of standing, he started towelling him dry on the floor. 

 

"Mmh, oh Jazz, _yes_ -"

 

"Shut up, Prowl." Jazz growled. 

 

Prowl giggled. "Pfft- you're no fun."

 

Jazz stared, bewildered. Did Prowl just _giggle_?

 

"Come on, baby. I'm all yours." Prowl shot Jazz a smouldering look.

 

Jazz dug his hands under Prowl and flipped him over. 

 

"Jazz!" Prowl protested. Jazz aggressively swiped the towel over him. Over shiny white plating, the dip of his back and the curve of his aft, down the back of his thighs-

 

Jazz blinked, then growled. Frag. _Get a hold of yourself, man!_

 

Prowl rolled onto his back and tried to grab Jazz's arm. He missed. 

 

"C'mon." Jazz dumped the towel on Prowl's face, pulled Prowl's arm over his shoulders, and hauled him upright. They stumbled into Prowl's bedroom, and Jazz sat Prowl down on his bed, then extricated himself from Prowl's grip. Prowl immediately flopped back onto the bed and began to slide off. Jazz hastily grabbed his feet and pulled him fully onto the surface. 

 

Jazz stood back, hands on his hips, and sighed. Prowl was halfway back to oblivion, but one hand was still outstretched in Jazz's direction. 

 

"Jazz," Prowl said softly. 

 

Jazz caved. He crouched down next to Prowl and took his hand. "Yeah?"

 

"Stay?"

 

 _Damnit._  "Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

_Knock knock knock._

 

Jazz awoke, disoriented.

 

"Coming," he called, voice hoarse with sleep.

 

Jazz had slid down the chair through the night, and Prowl was clinging to his arm like a limpet, deep in recharge. Jazz tried to wiggle free. 

 

Prowl stirred, grip loosening enough for Jazz to get his arm out. 

 

"Sorry dude-" he stood and stretched, producing a symphony of cracks and pops. "Go back to sleep."

 

"J-" Prowl coughed. "Jazz don't-"

 

Jazz had already hurried to the front door and unlocked it. He turned around to look at Prowl. "Don't what?"

 

The door slammed open, missing Jazz by a hair. 

 

"Holy-"

 

"What the frag are you doing here!?"

 

"Chromedome?" Prowl called from the bedroom. 

 

Jazz found a very sharp needle thrust in his face and he instinctively took a step back. 

 

"Dude, chill. I can explain," Jazz said placatingly, hands up. 

 

"If you've so much as laid a _finger_ on him I will-"

 

"We got off in the shower and fragged all night long."

 

Jazz whipped around to stare at Prowl in shock. He guessed that Chromedome was doing the same. Prowl leaned against the doorframe, one leg crossed over the other, a smirk on his face.

 

"Prowl!" Jazz looked between Prowl and Chromedome, horrified and also a little scared as the rest of Chromedome's needles showed themselves with a loud snick. "We didn't- what are you talking about?"

 

"You bastard-" Chromedome lunged and Jazz dodged, only realising a fraction of a second later that Chromedome was aiming for Prowl and not him, so he lunged at Chromedome, seizing him from behind and restraining him from sinking his needles into Prowl's expression of smug satisfaction. 

 

"Why?!" Chromedome was livid. 

 

"Because," Prowl took a step forward, drawing out the word. Jazz made a face.  _The maniac's actually enjoying this._ "You. Forgot. Our. Anniversary!" Each word was punctuated by another step forward until Prowl was jabbing his finger in Chromedome's face. Jazz felt Chromedome wilt slightly.   

 

"Oh babe-"

 

"Get out!"

 

Jazz bundled Chromedome out the door before any more damage could be done. 

 

"It's 'kay, he'll get over it. Or not. Bye!" With a cheery wave, he shut the door in Chromedome's face. The sound was echoed by Prowl slamming the door to his bedroom. 

 

Jazz opened the front door. 

 

"Prowl lied; we didn't actually do anything."

 

He shut the door, waited a beat, then opened it again. 

 

"What did you want?"

 

Chromedome looked up, rather dejected. 

 

"I actually came here to tell him that I wanted to break up," he said. 

 

Jazz's jaw dropped. "You douchebag!" He slammed the door shut. 

 

"Stop slamming the door and tell Chromedome to go away!" Prowl shouted from the bedroom. 

 

Jazz opened the door again. "Do you wanna tell him or shall I...?"

 

Chromedome sighed. "Just tell him I'll see him at work- and don't make it awkward."

 

Jazz looked at Chromedome.

 

"And tell him I apologised," he added hastily. 

 

Jazz tipped his head. "Did you?"

 

"... I'm just going to go now." He walked over to the lift button and jabbed it. Jazz watched him fidget till the lift arrived, and glared at him as the lift swallowed him up and began its descent. Quietly, Jazz closed the door. 

 

He fetched a warm mug of energon from the dispenser, took a deep breath, and knocked on Prowl's bedroom door. 

 

"Go away," came the muffled answer. Jazz ignored him and opened the door. 

 

Prowl was curled up on the bed, back facing Jazz. Jazz sighed. 

 

He set the energon down on Prowl's bedside table, then sat down next to Prowl. 

 

"C'mon man. Get up and get hydrated." Jazz poked Prowl in the side. Prowl didn't even flinch. Jazz pursed his lips, then grabbed Prowl under the arms and hauled him upright into a sitting position and put the energon in his hands. 

 

"Drink," Jazz ordered. Mulishly, Prowl took a sip. Jazz stared him down till he finished the mug. Prowl set it aside and stared at his hands. 

 

"What did he say?"

 

"He said see you at work and don't make it awkward."

 

Prowl snorted. 

 

"He also apologised."

 

Prowl looked up, optic ridge raised. "Did he really?"

 

"...eh..."

 

Prowl shook his head. "Typical."

 

Jazz looked at Prowl. "Okay- whaddya want? Something to eat? Shopping? Sparring? (No more drinking.) Movie? Racing? Breakup sex?" 

 

Prowl's head whipped up as he stared at Jazz in astonishment.

 

"Breakup sex?"

 

"Ya heard me. Hey, it wasn't me asking for it last night, okay- ow!"

 

Prowl punched Jazz in the arm and looked away, but Jazz smiled when he caught a glimpse of the way Prowl's mouth curved up ever so slightly.

 

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Then, "did you really mean what you said?"

 

"Hm?" Jazz looked over, but Prowl was staring intently at the empty mug of energon. 

 

"Last night, I mean. When I asked you if..." Prowl met Jazz's gaze and seemed to promptly lose his nerve. 

 

"Well- if you don't mind me being so forward with you... Primus, this was much easier when I was overcharged-"

 

Jazz laughed, realising what Prowl was getting at. It was a slightly self-deprecating sound. 

 

"Yeah," he said, staring at the door, hooking his ankles together and swinging is feet back and forth. "Yeah I did."

 

"Okay," Prowl said softly. "Sorry, Jazz I-"

 

"No no it's okay," Jazz said quickly. "I totally understand-"

 

Prowl nudged Jazz's knee with his. "You didn't let me finish," he said, smiling faintly. "I wasn't going to say no."

 

"Really?"

 

Prowl held up a finger. "I was going to say- not yet. But that's not a 'no'."

 

"Oh." Cliche as it was, Jazz would- in the future- recall this a the moment when he felt a glimmer of hope in his spark. "That's good. No wait I mean- it's not good that you just broke up with your boyfriend- I mean, I dunno, it might be-"

 

Prowl laughed. "Let's watch a movie."

 

Jazz jumped on the opportunity to change the subject. "Sure!" He bounced to his feet. "Whaddya wanna watch?" He headed out to the living room, and Prowl followed. 

 

"I don't know..."

 

"How about Mean Fembots?"

 

"What's that about?"

 

Jazz feigned surprise. "You, my dear, have been living under a rock. Let me introduce you to a classic..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so cliche (I wanted something more light-hearted and something different from my usual speciality, i.e. smut with a sprinkling of humor in). For the record, I hate rom coms, but this happened so eh. (British people- well, the British people I know- say 'getting off' instead of 'making out'. It's a tad difficult to define, because they use it to refer to anything from kissing to having sex. You can define it as you like.)


End file.
